


Story Covers

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: House of Lies, Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: I've been duplicating my stories on Wattpad and they push for covers. So, since I'm posting them there, I thought I would post them here as well. To find the written works, go into my profile and click "Works". I'm starting with page three and working my way up.Currently included: Vodka and Clover, You Have Reached the Voice Mailbox of Veronica Mars, Jeannie Bean's Planets Align, Freezing in Hell, Too Late, Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot, Sacrifice: Protection & Guardian, Threesome, LifeMate, Membership Fees, Damaged Friendship Bracelets, Trapped, Gossip Group, Mother's Daughter, Worthy of a Song, Nod for Consent, Problems With Drinking, Weak, Who I Am, Fireworks





	1. Vodka and Clover

[](https://imgur.com/rNLuDhz)


	2. You Have Reached the Voice Mailbox of Veronica Mars

[](https://imgur.com/uAOjfWk)


	3. Jeannie Bean's Planets Align

[](https://imgur.com/dSmwkrA)


	4. Freezing in Hell

[](https://imgur.com/sNRvu94)


	5. Too Late

[](https://imgur.com/lCtoupM)


	6. Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

[](https://imgur.com/Qeuqo9x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favorite cover of mine. I wanted to show the dress, but I couldn't find a good background and it feels very 1995 photoshop. I know that. I can assure you that the others from here on out are much better.


	7. Sacrifice: Protection and Guardian

[](https://imgur.com/vvttjOs)


	8. Threesome

[](https://imgur.com/OCCDwLd)


	9. LifeMate

[](https://imgur.com/QVQqcCP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last one that looks like 90s Photoshop. I like the layout and the background, but it probably could use a filter, like the others typically get. As you can see, Bradley James has a cameo. If you read the story, you already know how important he is to the plot, so he gets on the cover.


	10. Membership Fees

[](https://imgur.com/EzeTdKL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit of a pain. The background, the images, the mixing of everything. I'm happy with the end result, but that could very well be because of the struggle it took to get there.


	11. Damaged Friendship Bracelets

[](https://imgur.com/Il9jiei)


	12. Trapped

[](https://imgur.com/eEWQABJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one worked out almost by accident, but I love it. Not sure how, but some of the cutout of "Logan" was removed, which gave it an openness that wouldn't have been there. I'm very happy with how this one turned out.


	13. Gossip Group

[](https://imgur.com/zgMFzZj)


	14. Mother's Daughter

[](https://imgur.com/9g9o1Dq)


	15. Worthy of a Song

[](https://imgur.com/1McSQcc)


	16. Nod for Consent

[](https://imgur.com/dTjGYeJ)


	17. Problems With Drinking

[](https://imgur.com/rWASFZv)


	18. Weak

[](https://imgur.com/K5r5ZBO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite of all my covers so far. A special shout-out to @VeronicaMarsHQ for sending me the screenshot this was created from. I knew it would work and I love the way it turned out.


	19. Who I Am

[](https://imgur.com/tPXWxTT)


	20. Fireworks

[](https://imgur.com/AkaS7oD)

**Author's Note:**

> As with my writing, please give me feedback on these. I know some will be better than others. I'm still very much learning, but you telling me if you like it or hate it will help me, especially if you tell me why. Kudos raise my ego. Comments feed my soul. Both are very much appreciated.


End file.
